


Mardi Gras

by kismet76



Series: Captain Canary ficlets [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismet76/pseuds/kismet76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: captain canary during mardi gras</p>
<p>"You are seriously going to trust me with this?"<br/> Sara smirked. "I trust you not to let other people take a peek."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mardi Gras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreyReh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/gifts).



> Thanks to Shanachie for betaing this as well!

"Captain Hunter, you should probably know that some members of the team have just left with the jumpship."

 

Rip leaned on his table, sighing. "Who exactly are we talking about, Gideon?"

 

"Mr. Jackson, Miss Lance, Mr. Rory-"

 

"Wait! Don't tell me. And Mr. Snart."

 

"Correct."

 

"I had specifically instructed you not to let Mr. Snart take the jumpship, Gideon!"

 

"I am sorry, Captain. Apparently he has found out what the emergency passcode is."

 

"Bollocks! Where are they going?"

 

"They are headed to St. Roch, Captain."

 

_I should have known better_. They were currently in a small town in Louisiana, following a lead on Vandal Savage, and St. Roch was relatively close by. "Gideon, when is Mardi Gras in year 2016?"

 

"February the 9th, Captain. That is-"

 

"Today," he sighed. "Yes, I gathered that much. Thank you, Gideon."

 

_I should have known better. How did Snart find out the passcode?_

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

"So, _now_ I'm part of this crew, ain't I?"

 

"You know, Jax, there's still time to take you back to the jumpship, lock you in, and get back here to enjoy the party," Leonard said.

 

"Oh, come on, Leonard, he's twenty-one now, he's allowed to have some fun with the grownups!" Sara was literally dancing with excitement.

 

They had all been drinking beer from plastic cups and moving through the crowd, with Jax and Sara in the front while Leonard and Mick followed.

 

Mick was already drunk, and Sara had started a couple of fights along the way, so if Leonard wanted to get everyone back to the Waverider safely at some point, he had to try and keep an eye on his friends, _well_ , crew.

 

Everything was going just peachy, when suddenly Mick turned towards a wall and started retching. Leonard stopped by his side with a sigh, before noticing that Sara and Jax were still walking.

 

"Jax! Sara!"

 

Jax turned around and walked back towards them with a worried look. "Hey, man. Mick, you alright?"

 

"Can you stay with him for a moment?" Leonard asked.

 

Jax nodded, and Leonard went after Sara. The street was so packed that he had a hard time getting to her, until he finally saw an opening and grabbed her wrist.

 

_I should have known better._

 

She reacted in a flash, using his momentum to throw him over her shoulder and onto the ground in front of her. Both their plastic cups went flying and the beer ended up mostly on Leonard's shirt and Sara's legs.

 

Sara ended up straddling his chest and laughing hysterically. "I'm sorry, Leonard!"

 

They both got up, Sara still laughing, and holding onto his arm. "Here, take these," she said, putting all of her strings of beads around his neck. "You have pretty eyes, you should wear pretty beads!"

 

"Sara," Leonard drawled, "are you drunk?"

 

She shrugged, pulling her wet t-shirt away from her skin. "Ew, beer."

 

"Here," Leonard said, removing his jacket and handing it to her. She smiled at him, then seemed to look back and forth between her t-shirt and the jacket, considering the logistics.

 

"Okay, you'll have to look up, straight in front of you," she said, stepping into his personal space. "Promise?"

 

"You want to get changed _here_?"

 

"It's only going to take a minute," she said, shrugging again. "Besides, it's not like the people here haven't seen any boobs in a while. Here, hold the jacket around me," she instructed.

 

"You are seriously going to trust me with this?"

 

Sara smirked. "I trust you not to let other people take a peek."

 

"By all means, then, go on. I can definitely work with that," he said, holding up the jacket.

 

Sara slid her arms inside the t-shirt and started to pull it up by the hem. "Shouldn't you be looking up now?"

 

"I don't know. I could be convinced to part with these strings of beads, you know."

 

"Yeah, I bet," she laughed. "Eyes up, Leonard, you're a gentleman. Also, you know that I can be lethal even with my bare hands."

 

"Oooh, kinky," he said, making a show of looking away.

 

She laughed as she pulled off the t-shirt and stuffed her arms in the jacket sleeves.

 

He looked down just as she was closing the zipper.

 

"Thank you," she said.

 

"Here you go," he said, putting the beads back around her neck.

 

She frowned at him, confused.

 

"What kind of thief would I be, if I hadn't stolen a glance?"

 


End file.
